Trust Issues
by Pyrofury06
Summary: A tourist comes to Amity Park to distance herself from her past and daughter. She has interests in ghosts which Danny finds suspicious. It's up to him to find out whether she's a threat or not.
1. New heroine in town

_author's note: I don't know if readers actually read this part of the story (more power to ya if you do) this is my first fic so i know i will have possibilities for errors and would appreciate if you could point it out._

_Any way this story is gonna date back a little before the spectra incident .Yes this a Vlad/oc story there aren't enough of them in my opinion ,not that I disagree with Danny/Vlad but too many fics of them already. that's the reason I wanted to start this story in the first place ._

_ Though you all will have to forgive me she won't meet Vlad for awhile yet. I want to show her place in Amity Park first . she is not a halfa,though she will be a bit unique and have a connection . you'll find that out later._

_Disclaimer:I don't own a single thing of Danny Phantom._

* * *

**Slate's P.O.V.**

I wanted a clean start so I traveled . My name it is "Slate" as in clean slate ,yes corny I know but that's how I function . I'm just a tourist taking in the sights trying to find a place for the night . it's around 5 so I better skedaddle.

*sighs* I'm lost yet again . Damn map. I'm in an urban city next to what read Amity park mall .I would have asked for directions, but couldn't due to the shrieking citizens in its wake .so much for the sign saying "A nice place to live".

Two ghosts in the building were apparently battling it out for supremacy. I can't say ghosts surprise me however, this case was unusual since I've never seen ghosts fight one another. two people with jumpsuits joined the party. they were sporting massive bazookas and began shooting , guns spouting out green goo.

First ghost decided to flee but not before uttering something like _**"BOX GHOST BEWARE and FEAR ME". **_The other ghost left behind had no idea what went on till he turned around . I had a good look at him and felt bad. He had white hair but you could tell he was a teen with bright green eyes that said 'job well done' before turning into a 'gotta run look' as soon as he spotted those jumpsuit people.

_**'**Poor boy died so young**'. **_I thought to myself with tears almost making way into my eyes.I was already 32 still had a while till I called my self old . looking at this young man I couldn't help but feel sorry.

I got pulled out of my train of thought when a column that been standing upright from my right side began to give way and felt two strong arms lift me from the disaster. Disorientation hit me till I was safely on the ground . the only clue I knew that the ghost teen helped me was that I saw a speck of bright green ,which were his eyes, before he dropped me 10 feet away from the debris and sped away from the two crazy people .

_**'**That doesn't feel right. something is off about this ghost.**.' **_I stared off at him till he became nothing more than a blimp in my radar. I could feel spirits but his touch felt more like a sensation I couldn't place. Alive? no maybe I needed to focus more I'm losing my touch.

_**"When I catch that ghost I'm gonna tear it apart molecule by molecule!" **_Shouted the orange jumpsuit guy. his partner next to him is a woman who already removed her mask from frustration of not having caught the target.

_**"Well Jack that's not right. we should dissect the remains first. " **_She professed calmly.

Now that got my attention. Before I could ask about how this craziness went on ,they both bolted into an RV and drove to catch him or worse.

_'ooookkkaaayyyy I was gonna ask for directions to Wisconsin cause of the ghost sightings there but this beats it by a long shot!'_ I thought with a grimace.

_**"Amity Park it is." **_I said to my self feeling accomplished before trying to ask directions to a motel and possibly areas where people are hiring help.

* * *

.

.

I finally settled down in a motel.I had enough money to last me 4 months give or take so I should be looking for a place and a steady income. I knew my way around medicine so I should look at the health clinics or a pharmacy around here .

The locals have complained about ghosts showing up every which way followed by 'Inviso-Bill' .I had to laugh at the name. He didn't look like a Bill to me . Apparently that ghost hunter couple was an everyday occurrence in the neighborhood as well.

I left what little possessions I had in the room cept my wallet, keys, my totem ,including other concealable devices I held in store for the supernatural.I decided to look around since I might be staying for a awhile. I went down stairs . climbed on my blue moped ,put on my helmet and sped off.

An hour later I forgot how to go back to the to motel. Note to self save up for a GPS to save a lot of grief. It was always easier with my Lucy giving me directions. I almost regret leaving her behind with my parents. well she'll forgive me...or not ,I never know with her. I looked to my right and found a burger place. red sign saying Nasty burger. This place didn't strike me as appetizing but I was hungry from being lost. I parked my moped and headed inside ,ordered and sat down to eat. I looked at my surroundings while nibbling on my fries and got full off my first burger.I might have ordered too much food.

Nothing seeming out-of-place here comparing to what I saw earlier at the mall. Teens chatting mostly minding their own business. No one caring about my presence in the slightest. I really don't give that much attention to my self anyway.I'm just a 5 foot 4 in woman with short dark hair that's just past the middle of my neck above my shoulders and with brown eyes.I have a pretty face sure and a lithe body but that was it.

I start to relax as I watched three teens come in thru the entrance. two guys and one girl seemed to be enjoying themselves deep into a conversation. The guy in the middle with dark hair and blue eyes seemed into a debate he was having with the boy wearing a beret and a goth girl till for whatever reason I would count was a long minute he caught my gaze.

Now I know I haven't met many people here but I could swear he gave me a look like he recognized me.I never met this kid before and I have weird feeling of dejavu .the other two seemed to notice and stared at me. I just felt uncomfortable while their gazes held.

* * *

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's that woman from last time. Sam and Tucker looked in her direction too before I turned around to the booth to sit and ignored that feeling of her watching me now.I know I shouldn't have been nervous but my stomach did an involuntary flip. I haven't seen her around here before so I guess she is new.I sat down forgetting to order.

_**"Yo Danny why'd you stop? You said you were starving a moment ago. come on I haven't had my daily serving of meat yet!"**_ Tucker emphasized with grabbing his stomach in hunger pains.

_**"Hang on tucker! Maybe he's tired. Danny let's get some veggies in that diet of yours .You don't need that meat garbage". **_advised Sam while placing her hand on my arm to see if I was okay.

_**"I resent that!"**_ Tuck blurted out before he gave in to hunger and left to order . Sam stayed behind in the booth with me. she gave me a look that said spill.

_**"It's nothing Sam.I just recognized a lady that I bailed out of a jam" **_I looked back again to find that said lady gone.

_**"well come on Spirit week is coming up and I wanna have my strength to fight the cheeriness that goes on"**_she said before joining Tuck.

As I got up to follow Sam, someone tapped me on the shoulder.I turned around .guess who it was .That same woman who I couldn't find a second ago.

_**"Um hello young man I was wondering since you seemed to be staring at me for a while. you could be obligated to answer me a couple of questions?Maybe even a favor? there's a burger in it for you."**_She smiled sweetly.

I actually got a decent look at her. Young man? come on I might be fourteen but she doesn't look that old.I'd say in her 20's. getting off topic .she still looked at me awaiting my answer.

_**"He he sorry bout that. What do you need?"**_

_**"Mostly directions back to a motel I lost track of and some info on ghost attacks recently."**_

My mouth nearly dried up from that comment and my stomach answered back with more flips_**. '**Please don't let her be a crazy ghost fanatic or hunter.**'**_

_**"G-g-ghosts? what are you talking about? there are no ghosts here or even ghosts existing at all. I can't help you there"**_ I said trying to laugh it off ignoring my stutter. boy I hoped she couldn't tell I was lying thru my teeth.I glanced at her and found disappointment at my answer .She looked like someone told her she couldn't have chocolate.

* * *

**Slate P.O.V.**

Well that's disheartening. Maybe the poor little guy is scared. kid looks nervous , ready to bolt I might add. Perhaps strangers aren't seen around here much . I've never seen him before. what bothers me is that his presence seems familiar even his face, however I know I never met this youngster.

He's still fidgeting! wow even Lucy doesn't get this nervous around new people. Gosh I miss her.

_**"Hey hey! Don't get so nervous I won't bite you. I'm harmless . No stranger danger here .Oh why did i say that? By the way here's the burger I promised. thank you for humoring a tourist .Call me Slate ,last name Saties ". **_I exclaimed while offering my hand.

_**"Danny Fenton"**_ He answered back seeming to calm down a bit. when he shook my hand I felt a bit of jolt or spark. of course by his expression I could tell he got shocked too.

_**"Sorry kiddo I guess the rug in the entrance got me."**_I said in a nonchalant way while giggling.

_**"No prob it happens" **_Danny replied seeming to ignore the kiddo remark.

_**"Um by the way one more thing. You know where the Fatso Motel is? I can't find it. it's frustrating. I just got there only to end up lost finding food for 2 hours!"**_

The expression he gave me was one of disbelief. he just pointed to the left.I turned around to look only to give my self a face-palm out of embarrassment . there was a building was to the left of the restaurant. Motel sign glaring at me in the face.

_**"O my God!it's been right there the whole time?! aha that's my sense of direction for you! Come on I know your holding that laughter let it out.I need a good laugh too" **_I reassured him with a chuckle while I saw him holding it in. he failed...

We laughed for a good 10 seconds before he regained his composure. I finally loosened him up a bit. I felt satisfied with myself letting a real smile come through.

I headed to where he pointed.I was ready for a goodnight rest at the motel.

_**"Thanks Danny I'll see you around. Enjoy the burger! Next time I see you I'll most likely ask for directions again."**_ I added joyfully and left on my moped.

* * *

**Third person.**

Danny watched her leave as he sat back down. deciding he actually liked this person. he began to eat his free burger in peace till-

_**"Danny how the heck did you get a burger before me?!"**_

* * *

.

.

it was now Friday mid morning. The first thing Slate did was head towards the first pharmacy near her. no openings at all. one of the customers was kind enough to show the way to a high school. they were in need of a school nurse . Turns out the last one quit after a disaster with a meat monster. No one else wanted the job due to low pay considering the school budget.

_**'**the pay might not be much, but I gotta start somewhere . I might be lucky enough to witness something '_ she concluded remembering most of the occurrences were witnessed along the school. no security guards around inside the halls. so she took it to her own account to find the main office. so far 30 minutes had come and gone till the a bell rang signaling a change of classes . Slate noticed students looking at her. She shot them an amused smile before putting her hands on her face like a megaphone.

_**"Anyone know where the Main Office**_** is?"** Slate hollered. she just received bewildered looks in her way. After not getting an answer she sighed and turned to leave the section of the hall when she heard a loud thunk .Her head pivoted toward the direction of the sound. what she found got her curious and infuriated.

Danny was being pushed up against a locker by Dash. A hulking 14 year old who's body was so big suggested steroid use. The blonde readied his fist to bear it down on the other adolescent's face . Danny braced for a hit that never came. 2 seconds had passed ,then 5 seconds, around counting to 13 he opened his eyes to see a spectacle.

_**"Child I suggest you take your aggression somewhere else. Violence is bad for the health ,you know." **_Dash gawked at the small woman who actually stepped in by gripping his hand . giving him a mocking smile that said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'. she let go of his fist when she realized he wasn't gonna move it toward the other students face anymore .all the while doing this she didn't lose the polite smile on her face.

_**"Aw thank you. now be a dear and head to class.I'm sure you have better things to do.**_"she added with a grin.

Dash considered his options. he could tell her to shove off and get back to pounding on Danny Fen-turd or take her suggestion and go away for now. His tiny brain figured since she was an adult it was not was worth the trouble. Putting Danny down ,but not before he hissed a threat for pain later in his victims ear, Dash decided to see if any other nerds needed his bullying expertise.

all the while Danny for a moment felt emasculated but grateful. While he was happy to see Dash run away from a tiny woman it didn't change the fact he had to be saved , by a lady no less.

_**"Oh it's you again. Did I interfere in something I shouldn't have to save that masculine pride of yours?"**_

_'How did she know what I was thinking? _' Danny thought to himself. Slade had a knowing smile on her face.

Before Danny could voice his earlier thought she added in an impossibly long breath _**"It's not hard to know what a 14-year-old boy thinks when a female ends up helping him or any male pride for that matter, You can be mad at me but I'm not sorry for stepping in. Oh and by the way I need to go to the main office you know where that is? "**_

_**"By the entrance of the school. surprised you didn't see it , I mean its right there . What we**_** miss?" **a feminine voice intervened. Danny and Slate turned around to see who interrupted. Sam and Tucker were standing right there with eyes lighting up in amusement at what just transpired.**  
**

_**"Me just getting pounded by butter for brains before Mrs. Saties helped me."**_ The blue-eyed teen answered.

_**"It's Slate to you. Miss makes me old. Seriously it was in the front? this ticks me off . I was just there. can you point me in the right direction and send me off miss... "**_ she paused waiting for a name. The part that perplexed them was even though she was mad she still smiled.

_**"I'm Sam. The one giving you googly eyes is Tucker."**_ Stated the Gothic girl while pointing her extended thumb at her friend with glasses.

_**"I was not giving her googly eyes!"**_ Tucker objected.

_**"and I'm a 6 foot ghost who studies purple back gorillas."**_ declared Sam

_**"Its not nice to talk about yourself like that."**_ Danny playfully joked.

_**"Why you!"** _

_'these kids are fun. I hope I get the nurse position to see the shock on their faces when they see me later.'_ Slate mused to herself.

_**"I like you three already. Sam you got a backbone. Almost like my little Lucrezia"**_. She sang out with what seemed like stars in her eyes at the mention at that name.

_**"Um thanks?"** _Sam responded weird-ed out. The want to be nurse laughed.**  
**

_**"I just like to voice my thoughts out a lot. So if I offend you there isn't much I can do about it . Even if you don't understand my rantings I hope you'll humor me a bit."**_She giggled.**  
**

**RIIINNNGGG!** well that ruined her fun. it was time for her to go . they gave her the right directions and she went on her way even asking for directions again 1 minute later from another student.

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'Okay I'm here! step one is accomplished in finding the office. now step two! see who is in charge!_' With a triumphant stride she made her way to the secretary about the job. She was a wrinkled up old biddy with glasses ,the kind with straps on them. the secretary told her to wait a few minutes. when she finally came back out and told her she got the job. The now new school nurse went to follow her to the clinic office.

She muttered _**"Just don't kill anyone and you'll be fine. Your allowed two strikes before anyone suspects anything"**_. Slate nodded still trying to hold her slipping smile. her eyes widened a fraction processing what the old woman just said .

_'I think she's just joking. What kind of school budget does this school even have?! they didn't even need to see my credentials or even interview me...I'm a bit nervous maybe they're looking for a sacrifice. no no calm down. I shouldn't let my mind wander like that. haha silly me. '_ she shook her head trying not to let her imagination get the better of her . The school nurse began chatting up the secretary. Her name was Agnes . she was working here originally cause being left alone in the house while in retirement got on her nerves and sanity. they ended their conversation upon seeing the school clinic entrance. Agnes gave her the School nurse ID , told her where most things were , Gave her a white coat ,and lastly said if she had any questions just ask the teachers ,reason being she was going to lunch.

Well she was now left alone in a mess of a clinic. Apparently while there was no nurse the students came in searching for supplies. there were papers strewn everywhere and aspirin bottles on the floor.

_**"Okay step three clean up this mess, then go ahead to step four by taking a lunch break! "**_ she said to herself while starting on the messy floor. An hour later ,and many papers organized, she was done and sat down at her desk. she could take a nice look at her office. The office was mostly white with three beds for patients on the left side and some chairs against the wall on the right next to the restroom . the back of the office was her desk and cabinets that were used for medicine. She added her own touch of herbal medicine from her bags and added them in the cabinets in her desk under lock and key.

To her dismay no one came in at all after her cleanup. Thus she ate her lunch in silence.

_'I'm bored... I should explore the grounds and get to know my way so I don't get lost. should be around three tries to memorize the direc- What was that!? A ghost is here I can feel it!'_ She sprinted toward the Halls and headed toward the source. everything was quiet down the halls while she was heading towards the source. She couldn't pinpoint it. It was around the area the aura and call of death . She found herself by the counselors office . _'Might as well see if I can connect with anyone here or investigate'_. She knocked on the door. A second later A little man with grayed hair answered the door.

_**"Hi I'm the new nurse here. I'm on a lunch break and I just-"**_ He shut the door in her face but not before shooting a cold look. Before she could acknowledge that moment. the door opened again to show a woman in a red dress suit with shades.

_** "Ahh hello come in! Don't mind Bertrand. He is always grumpy for an assistant. I'm Penelope Spectra , the peppy councilor around here, call me Penny"**_

she pulled Slate into her freezing office almost dragging her and sat her down by the chair.

_**"So you filled out that nurse job ? You must be in need of money. Tell me about yourself. What makes you tick . hopes , dreams , weaknesses and all that jazz."**_ saying all the while keeping her peppy facade on.

_**"Wait did you just say weaknesses?"** _Questioned Slate.

_**"No you must be hearing things. you're at that age you know. Ah come now you're married aren't you? from that ring on your finger I'd say he had a slammin body and not money hmm ? Any kids that drive you crazy? thinking about divorce any time soon."** _Spectra Insisted her questioning. She noticed the wedding band on Slate's left hand. Needless to say this woman was making her extremely uncomfortable with her unwanted questioning. This nurse decided to give a little push so this councilor could know her place. so she smiled with sarcasm.

_**"Well that isn't invasive at all for a first time meeting Miss Counselor. If anything I don't think you're purposefully trying to get me angry. But I guess I'm just at that age . you would know you're there too aren't you?. Well I'm just gonna have to do a rain check on our talk of puppies and rainbows . Gotta head back to the nurses office ,sick kids you know wouldn't miss it for the world."**_ Slate said maintaining a fake grin, and headed toward the door without missing a beat . Spectra looked like she swallowed a sour lemon. Slate had inadvertently hit her weak spot without even trying.

* * *

_._

_._

_'In that office there's a Ghost or close to it. I'm positive. all those pictures of those kids in her office. those kids looked like they had better days. why is Penny the only one smiling? I need to think about what I'm gonna do next.I can't automatically suspect her ,I mean she looks human. Maybe she's possessed. I should start bringing blood blossoms next time.'_ she concluded in her train of thought.

she'd gone back to her office to find an out of shape man trying to break the lock on her cabinets. Appearing around her age group and bald . He didn't notice her while talking to himself.

_**"Gone with the wind! Now they're trying to save money on medicine by locking everything. When will they have enough decent money to get a School nurse?!"**_

_**"You asked for a nurse? you're right we SHOULD find one. Oh wait that's me. Now don't break the cabinet that's school property."**_ she kidded around with him. Not expecting her behind him he hit his head on her desk. Good thing he was at the clinic already. Slate unlocked the cabinet and let him have what he was after which ironically was an aspirin.

_**"Well you certainly have a sense of humor. I don't like it. Are you the school nurse? I haven't seen or heard of you till now." **_his eyes narrowed in suspicion while replying._**  
**_

"_**My apologies for getting you to bump your head. **__**I'm new. Just started and may I say the standards are low over here. You guys didn't require an interview. I don't know if I should be alarmed or grateful for less paperwork." **_Slate jested to get on his nerves more. '_this guy is too stiff .I can see him being an underpaid teacher. '__**  
**_

_**"Don't worry about it. just try not to kill anyone. You got two strikes before anyone notices. Would have been three but the last nurse used one."**_  
She waited to see if he was kidding but he said nothing else after that.

_'O my Gawd! I thought that old bat was joking!'_ she couldn't fight it as horror filled her face instead of her usual mask.

**"I know I know..shocks all the other nurses too . "** he agreed now smiling at her horrified expression, He got a kick out of it apparently. **"What do I call you by the way?"** he also inquired.

_'I'm kinda getting tired of all these introductions I should start wearing a name tag.'_

"**Just call me Slate."** she replied slipping on back to her smile. shaking his hand she noticed he gave a disappointed look when he saw her left ring finger.

_'The ring saves me once again from having to give an awkward rejection.'_ she gratefully reflected while fighting down the urge to shudder.

**"Mr. Lancer ,I'm the Vice Principal and a Teacher here if you got questions feel free to ask or better yet don't. your choice. "**. With that he left before she could ask for his first name. She could hear him outside screaming out detention to some poor kid in the hallway. Slate shook her head out of pity for the poor student that crossed his path and went back to work with sorting medicine bottles.

No one else came in even after school hours were over. Soon she was dismissed from her post and on her way to the motel . she grabbed the classifieds for apartments. She found her way back to the motel after a record time of an hour and fifteen minutes from her directional crises.

* * *

_A.N. :That was chapter one. I hope__ people enjoyed it. Like I said up there in the author's note she won't meet Vlad for a while. I want to establish her roots in that city. It's also a possibility that I'll add other character's here. I'm going to show what she is in good time. You guys can guess what you want. It makes it more fun.  
_


	2. What a nice nieghborhood!

_A.N. : this is kay06. thank you to anyone who is reading this chapter . I know I haven't really described Slate on appearance so her picture is actually on the fic summary, I wanna know if I should cut it with the humor and go more serious. Let me know what you all want. I really value your input. I'm more of a reader than a writer so this is new to me.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Danny Phantom. though I wish I did._

* * *

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

_**'  
**_

_**'  
**_

It's a good old relaxing Saturday. no ghouls had shown up so I'm gonna take advantage taking a break from ghost fighting today . I still had till Monday morning to complete my homework. Soon as I left the house after breakfast I went around the park with my friends and then spent the day goofing off at Tuckers ,playing his latest tech game called Death Enforcer 2. Pretty soon all three of us went to my house to get some food (except Sam since she's a veggie eater and my parents put meat in everything. Besides she ate already.)

The day was pretty much sunny and warm. All three of us were strolling on the sidewalk when we viewed a moving van next to the house close to mine. I guess another neighbor was moving out cause of us again. Every time my mom and dad worked on something the neighbors didn't even bother to come to them. they would just call the police over the noise or experiment gone wrong about ghosts. Most of them left after a few months of not being able to handle us. In retrospect I'd say we were haunting the neighbors. My parents never saw the irony.

The funny thing was my dad actually liked the last neighbor we had Mr. Barton ,an old sourly man, solely cause he threw fudge at our door one day and my dad stuck to him in his free time gabbing on about ghosts in hopes he'd throw the fudge again. That was Mr. Barton's mistake from the start. Poor old man couldn't run fast enough and threw fudge pudding at my dad to limp away to freedom in the confines of his own home.

I let those fun memories occupy my mind for a minute before Tucker's voice crashed my thoughts with a statement.

_**"Hey its your neighbor Mr. Barton. He's moving finally. I wonder what sucker he conned to sell this place."  
**_

He was right. On the old man's face it looked like an early Christmas had come for him this year. He looked like years erased from his body as he was racing towards the truck .

_**"Even bizarre now he's driving away with that truck while cheering? Dude I think he finally had enough. that poor buyer doesn't know what he's in for with your parents."**_ Sam seemed to sympathize for them.

As if hearing her my dad came out of the house and headed straight for us.

_**"Danny boy ! We got a new neighbor today. Buddy Barton decided it was time to move with his sister in Florida and rented his place out. Ah man I'll miss him . We had good times. Me blabbering on and on about ghosts and him forced to hear me. I'll miss his free fudge , **__**ah good times". **_ he said while wiping a tear from his eye. _**" You're mom and I were thinking about stopping by and saying hello to the newcomer . Maybe if we're lucky they'll throw something edible."**_

_**"Oh Jack let's try not to scare this one away this time. we don't need anymore complaints now do we?"**_ My mom asked with a bit of pleading in her voice.

_**"Oh I suppose not dear. I wonder what kind of neighbor he'll be."**_ My dad let up on his earlier intention. It seemed my mom was gonna try to keep him at bay from the neighbor... for now at least.

_**"You could ask me and find out."**_ a new voice cut in. We all jumped unprepared for the sudden appearance of the very person we were gossiping about. dad automatically went his gun shouting ghost and shot at the direction where the sound came from. So much for not scaring away the newcomer. We were also caught off guard again when we heard that same voice in the other direction of where he shot.

_**"Phew that was close. You guys should put a safety switch on those things. But I guess I was wrong for sneaking up on you. Even if you did shoot the other direction." **_I turned to see Slate. How she did that I don't know. That was too fast for me and it took my dad 8 seconds to notice the gun gone from his hands but on the floor. She was just standing there now with her usual laid back attitude.

* * *

Slate's P.O.V.

'

'

I Gotta say I didn't expect to be neighbors with the jumpsuit couple or that this boy was related to them. I guess it's why the old man couldn't run fast enough to Florida. This is turning out more amusing by the minute. Being close to these people might help me in the long run.

I sneaked up on them when I overheard their conversation. I would have let The orange guy shoot me had I known It was harmless and meant for ghosts. In that split second I focused energy around my legs and poked a pressure point on his arm so he would automatically let go of the gun. I found my self standing on the other side of them. I hoped they didn't ask me to explain myself. Oh well Que sera sera *. For now I guess I'll try to distract with some good old-fashioned ranting and feign ignorance .

_**"Phew that was close. You guys should put a safety switch on those things. But I guess I was wrong for sneaking up on you. Even if you did shoot the other direction."**_

_**"You don't say. Man can't believe my hand slipped.** "_ The older man now known as Jack answered back. I could feel myself fighting the urge to hit this imbecile over the head with his own weapon . He didn't even apologize!

_**"I'm sorry about my husband. He's a bit eccentric. You know how husbands are right?"**_ Maddie jested trying to make a joke as she kissed her husbands cheek with affection. Jack's eye's danced with the joy she brought him and accepted her joke. His wife was okay at least .

My chest started to constrict at that last question hit me hard. I unconsciously played with my ring that held so many dear memories. Yes I knew how husbands were. Mine wasn't the best or perfect ,but he was mine and I was his. So I'll let this one incident go for now. I started the conversation again on a different subject. My fake smile never faltering in the face of these strangers.

_**"Can you believe this lovely place came cheap? I was originally going for an apartment but he's actually renting out this house to me for so low. What luck! The house is in great condition and everything I can't imagine why a person would do such a thing. Heck he even wanted to throw in a box of kittens, but I had to decline. This city surprises me even more everyday with it's generosity.I think I'll like it here."**_ I bantered all this in the hopes of them not interrogating me, but it seemed like this kid wasn't getting it.

_**" How did you move so fast away from the gun !? What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were just a tourist visiting. I forgot to ask why I saw you at school too."**_

_**"You know her Danny?"**_ his mother questioned.

_**"Uh yeah I met her the other day when she was asking directions for a motel and at school when she got lost again looking for the main office."**_ he admitted . I noticed he didn't mention the being bullied part. I locked that info away in mental storage next to my set of questions to ask him later. I put on an innocent smile.

_**"Ha ha what are you talking about? I was here the whole time you guys were the ones who faced the other direction when you heard me. Your father should keep a better grip on his gun unless he's one of those people who likes to slime everybody with green goo. What was that kid's channel again? It started with an 'N'. "**_ I grinned. The adults took it to face value and accepted that answer. Danny and Sam were giving me the eye.

_**"That still doesn't answer what you were doing at our school or why you moved here."**_ Sam argued. My, did I hear a little animosity in that tone? Note to self these kids are smarter than they let on.

_**"Oh yeah.**__** I wanted to surprise you all at school..**__**. well I'm the new school nurse. You all will be seeing more of me from this day forward . this town is just so exciting with all the ghost sightings around I couldn't stay away ,so I'm staying here for the time being."**_ Not for one second letting my demeanor slip up.

_**"Did you say ghost!?"**_ The man named Jack bellowed with excitement.

For the next half hour I was caught in a conversation about ghosts with the adults. The kids ran off probably bored hearing all this before. Jack and Maddie Fenton were "professional" ghost hunters ,notice I put quotation marks. That name Fenton had a familiar ring that I've heard ,even before I met Danny. these ghost hunters had lived here for years studying everything about the subject even inventing machinery on the side to catch them. They were a thousand times helpful on rendering information than their own son.

Which left another question in my mind. Was he lying to me last time or did he simply think his own folks crazy?

* * *

Danny P.O.V.

'

'

We went back in the house heading to the kitchen. I microwaved some corn dogs for me and Tucker and headed to my room to eat. This was too much of a coincidence and Sam noticed it too.

_**"Okay does anybody else find it weird that she just barged into town all of a sudden? settled down and got a job here in less than a week?"**_ This was too suspicious.

_**"And not to mention she has an interest in ghosts. I don't trust that smile she has plastered on her face all the time. She's hiding something."**_ Sam added to my doubts with as much skepticism in her voice when she questioned Slate.

_**"Aww come on guys you're just paranoid. I mean she could have just gotten extremely lucky on the fact that 1. we haven't had a nurse in school for a while and 2. Mr. Barton was trying to rent the place out to an unsuspecting buyer/sucker . It's just coincidence that she likes ghosts too. She might actually get along with your parents."** _ Tucker countered with his own logic.

"_**Then how do you explain her being from point A to point B in less than a couple of seconds and Mr. Fenton dropping his gun."**_Sam questioned him wanting an answer. Slate may have fooled my parents but she didn't convince me using that fake excuse. she could be a potential threat. The fact she dodged a shot of ectoplasm meant for ghosts could mean she is one. Wait no my ghost sense would have gone off. damn my head hurts.

_**"I have no idea guys ,but she doesn't seem like she's a bad person. I mean come on, she did help when Dash was gonna mess Danny up in the Hall. Was she showing any signs of being a horrible person when you met her at Nasty Burger Danny?"**_ okay maybe he did have a point even if she throw my masculinity a bit in my face. Sam wasn't taking this laying down though.

_**"Tucker you should be taking our side. You hate nurses for crying out loud ! we had to help your parents drag you to the doctor's last time you got sick."**_ Sam fumed not pleased in the slightest at the argument he was setting.

_**"Yo, I'm not saying I'm gonna visit her in the clinic. Place gives me the heebees! But think before you start accusing somebody that has been nothing but nice to us so far. No matter how guilty they may seem."**_

I had to accept both sides of the debate. This was going nowhere and all these thoughts whirling together aren't helping the thumping in my head . I laid down on my bed tired from over thinking . Man this was a Saturday. I wanted relaxation. I needed a lead or another clue to know what kind of person Slate was before I had anything more to do with her. then suddenly an imaginary light bulb seemed to flicker in my head. I sat up suddenly gaining attention from Sam and Tuck.

_**"Okay guys I know what to do now."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Que sera sera : whatever will be ,will be  
**_


	3. Are you a ghost hunter too?

_A.N. : Hello again from kay06. Some of you might be thinking what does Clock work have anything to do with story. He has an important role that will be seen later on along with Lucy. His actions really do matter in the story._

_Also I made changes. Since her meeting Vlad will take a while I decided to focus on Slate's role in everybody's life. I want to make her fit in so this will be a prologue story to what I have in mind.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

*****_Clair-sentience also known as"Clear Sensing", the ability to have an impression of what a spirit wants to communicate, or to feel sensations instilled by a spirit. Spirit empathy.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

After my conversation with the Fenton's I said my goodbyes and headed toward my home for now. For the next few hours I setup my things how I wanted them to be . I'm not gonna lie . I used my power a little to move faster. After all it's there for me to use.

There was nothing for me to do now as I laid on the couch by the fire-place. I had unpacked everything and put it in its proper place. I had only brought a bag's worth of things so it wasn't a lot . I was already pacing around the house ,in my old over sized Packers jersey/pajamas ,to get a feel for my surroundings. this place had 3 bedrooms ,2 bathrooms ,a kitchen ,and a living room with a fire-place. A nice place for sure to set up operation.

I found myself fidgeting.I needed to do something , but what? Maybe I should checkup on my student. I haven't seen her since that day. I wanted to make sure she was okay even if I was the one that left her there. I set forth to search my supplies and brought out an aconite flower and a lock of Lucy's hair that I got from her brush. hey don't judge me.

I walked to the fireplace starting a blaze with some matches.I wrapped the hair around the flower and threw both things down into the dancing element. the fire started to burn with ferocity as images gathered and started to focus. calm washed over me ,viewing my students pink hair shine in the flames.

_'it seems she's getting into trouble again. Maybe Emily tried to dye her hair black again'_ I let out a chuckle and fondly gazed on what seemed a fight between Lucy and my mother, Emily.

Lucy's blue eyes narrowed in anger at the older graying woman showing her disdain at what she was saying. The fire didn't allow me to hear anything but seeing Lucy like that was enough for me to know that grayed haired crone started something. My mother was too strict for her own good .

I let power wane on the fire till all that was left was ash. Seems like everything was normal. I sat back down on the couch thinking back at how I found my student at an orphanage 6 years ago .

It was chance that we met , but it was fate that she held the same mystic blood that coursed through my veins. And all this started with a personal debt she didn't know I owed her. It led me here. All this for the sake of a lie I kept from her.

The first tear shed unnoticed till the second came and then another. If I stop and look back ,I'll think about him and break down. I can't afford that. I need to continue my purpose here and that's to help keep peace among the spirit world and this one here. It's what I was born for and what I couldn't accept till now. I need to keep busy. I put my hands in front of my face to focus and tried to breathe the tears away.

I suddenly felt a presence in the house. hands on my face and elbows on my knees ,I sat still. My clear sensing ability* gave me enough insight to know it wasn't looking for a fight. I decided to break the ice and make it's presence there known.

_**"Its not nice to drop in without knocking even if you are a ghost."**_ It still didn't wanna come out. I got out from my position to stand up and faced the direction of where i felt it.

_**"I Know your there . let's get this over with and tell me why you're here ,shall we ,before I decide to find you forcefully ."**_

I wasn't in the mood to play. I didn't bother to hide myself behind a smile .

There before my eyes at least 2 feet in the air appeared the Ghost kid ,Inviso-Bill.

* * *

.

.

Danny's original motive was to try to spy and snoop around her place. He didn't expect for her to actually find him . Her eyes bore into him and the playfulness that he had seen in them while in his human form was now gone replaced with such a serious stony glint. The first thing that came out of his mouth was to make peace out of this mess.

_**"I don't wanna fight you lady"**_ his hands making a calm down gesture.

_**"Then don't. Why are you in my house?"**_ while saying this she was gathering energy around her fingertips in case of any misbehavior on his part. Her power gave her insight to know that he wasn't lying but if he changed his mind she was gonna be ready.

_**"Why are you here?"**_ he quipped back at her. He wanted to know what was so off about her. Now more than ever wanting to know what she used to find him. Her calm demeanor toward him was making him nervous. It proved without a doubt she wasn't just a normal citizen. though It was a plus that she didn't attack him on sight.

_**"I asked first Inviso-Bill and it's none of your concern".**_ she wanted to know what he knew first.

_**"I'm not Inviso-Bill!"**_ he thundered in agitation at being called Inviso-Bill for the hundredth time .

_**"You are to me ,unless you have a different name I can call you. Now do I have to ask again? What are you doing in my house?"**_ using much more force in her voice to make him talk. Hands still behind her back ready for anything. He finally gave in and told her.

_** "Fine! The name is Phantom ,Danny Phantom .I find it suspicious that you come outta the blue and settle down in this city. All in the interest of ghosts. I'm sure you've met the Fentons ,so I wanna ask you. Are you a ghost hunter too?"**_

She sighed letting go of the power in her fists . Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. It figured that's what he was here for. Those people probably didn't leave him alone so he thought she was a possible threat to him as well.

_**"Let me get this straight. You think I'm here to hunt you down!? Just so you know, calling me a ghost hunter is an extreme offense to me. I'm nothing like them! I don't let a hatred for ghosts cloud my judgement shooting first asking questions later."**_

_**"Then why are you here? What are you?" **_His eyes pleading with her for the answers.

Slate looked at him straight in the eye. contemplating whether she should tell him or not. She couldn't sense any malice or deceit only curiosity. It wouldn't hurt to let a seemingly good ghost know what she did. It might actually help her in the long run.

Deciding to be honest with him she put her left hand directly on her heart and the other one in front of her reaching out towards him. The hand toward him slowly glowing a peaceful blue.

_**" why little boy , I'm a shaman and don't forget it."**_


End file.
